Death is a New Beginning
by Loser Co
Summary: After the death of his parents James changes, and Sirius isn't the only one who notices JPLESS triangle


_Loser co. does not own ANY character in this story (they are all real characters thanks to the help of love 'Darling Medusa''s fact checking… loser co. is a bunch of teens writing out Fan fictions together, we might have some friends help us but it is mostly the power 7… on with the story…_

James sat on the couch in his family living room. He was reading N.E.W.Ts transfigurations at the moment. The potter house was a modest 3 bedroom house. The living room was cozy, it hard dark hardwood floors and a soft baby blue rug. The walls where also baby blue, the windows which went all around the room where draped in clean, white flowing curtains. The fireplace across from James was not lit, though it had a blackened log on the grate.

"James," rasped his father. James looked up in shock, he though I father was asleep. James' summer hadn't begun all that well, a week into the holidays his mother and father fell ill with dragon pox, now, 3 weeks until he was to return to Hogwarts they where still ill.

One thing was for sure, Charlas had seen far better days. He was sick looking, winkles covered his handsome face, and they seemed to have deepened recently. He had huge, green spots covering his pale face; he seemed to be struggling for breath when James entered the room. James eyes grew wide as he ran to his father.

"Dad!" cried James as his father gasped for breathe "Breathe dad! I'll call a healer." James turned to run to the fireplace in the living room but stopped when his father weakly grabbed his arm. James turned to look sadly at his father, Tears welling up in his strong eyes.

"James, I'm dying," his father whispered to his son as he closed his eyes restfully "I'm an old man, and it was only a matter of time… my times about up, I just want to tell you James" his father said weakly as his voice got slowly softer "me and your mother love you dearly and… we are proud to have you as our son". Charlas' head fell to the side, tears flowed freely from James eyes as he tried to shake his father awake.

Realizing he was gone, James ran into the guest bedroom, where is mother had been sleeping (they thought keeping them apart would mean that they wouldn't keep infecting each other). He looked at his mother, Dorea's long white hair was fanned out under her head. Her face was wrinkled and covered with green spots. Her eyes where closed and her chest didn't rise with each breath, James gasped and fell to his knees.

In one, horrible day he had lost both his parents. He lay on the floor of the quest room crying for god knows how long. Tear still spilling down his face he called the family healer, Drew Marks, and told him of the resent deaths. Drew marks and a team of 3 wizards arrived at took the potters bodies to the funeral home, where James would have to make the preparations himself.

"Are you sure you'll be alright here by yourself James?" asked healer marks as he stood with one leg in the green fire and the other still on the wooden floors.

"Yes," nodded James sadly "I'll be fine, I'll come over tomorrow and make the arrangements…" marks nodded the finished stepping fully into the fire, and with that James was alone. It was odd, the whole time Marks was there he wanted to be alone, and now that he was he wished he wasn't. James though of the only person who could help him, readily he threw some floo powder in the fireplace and yelled "number 17, Grate road."

Last winter Sirius decided he would get his own apartment, though the potter said he could stay with them as long as he would like.

"Hello mate!" Sirius said cheerfully from where he lay on his couch smiling into the fire, the smile quickly dropped when he saw James tear streaked face "what's up?" cried Sirius as he dropped to his knees in front of the fire "why have you been crying?"

"Sirius," choked James sadly as he started into his best friends silver eyes sadly "They're gone" his whispered a little above a fast moving wind, but Sirius still heard him.

"I'll be right over!" cried Sirius as James pulled his head out from the fire. They didn't need to share anymore words, Sirius some how knew what he was talking about, Sirius always did. James felt bad about how he treated Sirius in their first year, but to his internal confusion Sirius never held it against him.

Sirius rolled out of the fireplace a minute latter covered in soot and dust. Sirius usually would say a joke about how James really should clean his bloody fire, but today he just said one thing. "How?"

James told him everything, from his fathers' last words to having to plan the funeral arrangements. Sirius just listened carefully, and at the end of it he pulled James into a manly hug.

James smiled sadly at Sirius as they sat in a church with 100 or so of Mr. and Mrs. Potter's closest friends. James could not stop crying, nor could Sirius. Tomorrow they would be happily boarding the Hogwarts express, joking and laughing and talking about their summers with other students but today was for grieving.

Finally an old mate of Charlas stopped talking and left the stage in tears, behind him sat 2 open coffins where the faces of Charlas and Dorea potter looked out at the world, on last time.

"Thank you Henry," said the creepy funeral home runner as he stood in front of them all looking sadly down at the sitting masses "now are finally speaker with be Charlas and Dorea's son, James."

James walked slowly up to the stage, muttering the microphone charm, he took a deep breathe then spoke softly, though it echoed through the room.

"who where Charlas and Dorea potter?" he asked, letting the questions hang there for a moment "well, if you don't know, you are probably in the wrong room" this caused a few people to give an uneasy laugh, but most glared at James for making a joke at a funeral. "My parents where good people, who raised a good, slightly arrogant son, they liked to laugh. I could always make them laugh, from the time I accidentally, of course, turned my nanny into a monkey, to the time me and Sirius tried to out prank each other during the winter break. Yep, they loved to laugh," James smiled at the memories the flooded his head.

"I'm sure they would find something to hate about this very funeral. My mother would say they flowers where the wrong colour, my father would say the speeches where in a horrible order, but most of all they would say we are far too uptight. I'm sure of 2 things, if they where here they would tell us all to lighten up, we a _celebrating_ their deaths. The other thing I'm sure of is if they where here we wouldn't be having the funeral." Everyone laughed this time some only gave a quick 'ha' others went for at most a minute.

"My father told me once that he liked to party," said James finally after a moment of silence that rung eerily through the hall "so break out the butter beer, blast the music, and lets party so loud that they can hear it from heaven!" James they took of the charm gave his mother and father a kiss on the forehead, and then went into the reception room. He was fallowed by quest. Most of them surrounded him apologizing for his lost, not that they actually did anything.

"Nice speech," smiled Sirius once the crowed had left.

"Thanks" smiled James sadly "to bad they didn't listen…" they both looked around the room where everyone stood whipping their eyes or just talking in low voice. Music played a morbid soft tune to break the silence of the room.

"Well they are 60," said Sirius lightly "they really don't know how to raise the roof"

"My parents did," James said sadly…

"True…" smiled Sirius thinking of a happy spin for this "what was that dance move Dorea did on your birthday? I think it went something like this…" he started to do that cabbage patch in front of James causing him to laugh.

"My mother was a way better dance they you are!" grinned James

"What?" Sirius said in mock shock "do you not remember the dance off of '75?"

"Sure I remember… you mustn't… cause if you did you would remember my mum won…"

"Did she?" asked Sirius in mock shock again "Hum… must be repressing the memory of a 55 year old beating me at dancing…"

Sirius and James spent the next hour making jokes and bring back memories of the potters to anyone who was listening, then sadly everyone filed out to go home and cry, or forget the whole thing and continue on with that one thing that mattered in their life's, themselves.

"Hogwarts tomorrow," grinned Sirius throwing his arm over James' shoulder. "You ready?"

"No" James said flatly throwing his arm over Sirius' shoulder.

"Sissy" mutter Sirius so only James' could hear him as an old couple walked past.

"fat-ass" mutter James

"Gaylord"

"Mutt"

"Deer" smiled Sirius as they started to walk towards a small café where they planned to get a hot cup of tea.

"bitch" smiled James as Sirius freaked out.

"I am not a girl!" he half yelled "sure I'm a dog, but I am not a female one!"

"Really?" grinned James sheepishly "I could have sworn…"

_Well that is it for this week/month/ year… (Depending on how many reviews I get… hinta hinta). Well I must go and study for my geography test (which my teacher told my class about today). I can't wait to see Canadian bacon! I love that movie…_

_ANYWAYS! I leave you with this piece of meaning less advice…_

_If you ever find yourself alone with a strange naked man-_

**Girlknight! I am shocked don't share that advise with the people out there reading this! It's horrible advice!**

_What? Shhh… loser 2 the power of 10 its great advice I'm sure it has helped ones of two's of people..._

**Girlknight how many strange naked men have you found yourself alone with?**

_Well-_

_**EW don't do it! Don't ask that question!**_

**Why?**

_**Think sex… shutters…**_

_You guy you do realize I want minimum swearing_

**Screw you**

_Okay_

_**Ew… see? See what I mean?**_

_Can I just give my advice?_

**Fine! But I warn everyone now it is completely retarted!**

_No it's not! Anyways the advice goes as fallowed: _

If you ever find yourself alone with a strange naked man… talk to him about the weather…

_**Wait I thought that was if you found yourself alone with a naked fisherman…**_

_It's a naked person in general…_

_**Huh… well I've been living under the thought it was a fisherman…**_

**Losers… well **c u n**ext **T**uesday…**

_**What? I'll see you tomorrow…**_

_Oh very classy… finding a way around swearing now are we?_

_**What…?**_

**C U N T!**

_**ARG!**_

_My thoughts exactly… god loser 2 the power of 10 we can't take you anywhere…_

**That's not nice…**

_Yeah but it's true… ANYWAYS. This has been girlknight… BYE LADIES AND GENTS!_

**_And this has been Darling Medusa, the fact checker… byes_**

**And finally loser 2 the power of 10, the gal who is pushing the 't' rating… laters…**

_This is a Loser co. writing project. We are proud to answer and questions you may have for use just click the purple 'go' button and review, we will answer your question to the best of are horrible spelling abilitie. With lots of live_

_--girlknight_

_L2tpo10 (loser 2 the power of 10)_

_Darling Medusa_

_time king and everything_

_Queen of geeks and freaks_

_ab Master_

_Gravity: the purple triangle…_


End file.
